The Beautiful Place Ever
by zyxwvutsrqpo9876
Summary: kisah si Sehun yang manja gak ketulungan punya orangtua dan dua kakak pengidap penyakit overprotective tingkat akut. Sedangkan Sehun nya sendiri udah ngebet pengen punya pacar. Gimana usaha Sehun mendapatkan pacar? GS, typo(es), alay, cerita pasaran, KrisHun, HanHun, KaiHun, WonKyu, Minho, Suho. Just read it. Thanks for review.
1. Prolog

The Beautiful Place Ever

Cast : EXO and Others

Rate : Untuk sementara T dulu, tergantung situasi, jika memungkin akan berlanjut ke M(readers nyengir, gue pun nyegir)

Warning : Crack pair, GS for uke, gaje, garing, alay,cerita pasaran, minim bahasa korea, out of character dan banyak dirty talk nya (sebisa mungkin dibuat sopan mengingat Rate sementara adalah T), sorry for typo(es)

Disclaimer : Cast nya sih udah pada tahu ya punya siapa. Kecuali si Kyuhyun ama Sehun (laki tercintah dan anak tercintah gue) mereka mutlak milik gue #posesif . Gak nerima protes oke.

Summary : kisah si Sehun yang cadel gak ketulungan punya orangtua yang alay, dua kakak pengidap penyakit _overprotective_ tingkat akut. Sedangkan Sehun nya sendiri udah ngebet pengen punya pacar. Gimana usaha Sehun?

Ga suka. Ga udah baca.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ada istilah 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang, tak sayang maka tak cinta.' Jadi alangkah baik nya kita perkenalkan dulu para tokohnya.

Choi(Oh) Sehun : si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Lahir di **Frankurt, Germany** tanggal 12 April 1997. Fisik nya, tinggi, langsing putih, mata sipit yang melengkung seperti bulat sabit ketika tersenyum, hidung mancung, bibir _pink_ tipis turunan ayah nya-untuk bentuk bibir nya-. Pokok nya secara fisik Sehun itu _almost perfect –nobody's perfect_-, ya tentu saja hasil bibit unggul milik Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun selaku orangtua nya. Keahliannya tentu saja _aegyo bbuing bbuing_ agar ia selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau selain itu juga menari, dia sering menjadi pemenang kontes menari. Tipikal anak Mommy yang manja dan cengeng-salahkan kedua orangtua dan kedua kakak nya yang terlalu memanjakkannya-. Sifatnya keras kepala, egois-ingat Sehun anak manja-, sangat sayang kepada keluarga dan sahabatnya. Bagi Sehun, mereka adalah segala nya. Sehun juga pintar lho, kemampuan otaknya diatas rata-rata. Hobi nya adalah membaca komik. Saat ini Sehun adalah seorang siswa kelas dua di The Choi's High School. Belum pernah pacaran apalagi berciuman. Sangat suka kepada guru muda di sekolah nya.

Choi Minho : anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Lahir di **Rio de Jainero, Brazil** tanggal 9 Desember 1994. Fisik nya tentu saja tinggi, kulit tan, mata belo turunan ibu nya, hidung mancung, bibir rada tebal-turunan ibu nya lagi-memiliki badan kekar dan berotot seperti ayah nya. Inti nya Minho tampan dan luar biasa mendekati kata sempurna. Keahlian Minho adalah berolahraga. Semua jenis olahraga hampir ia kuasai, mulai dari Sepak Bola, Basket, Voli, Lompat Jauh, Lari,memanah dan masih banyak lagi. Lihat saja begitu banyak piala dan piagam bertengger di lemari di ruangan tengah mansion mewah Choi. Sifatnya keras kepala-sama seperti Sehun-, pantang kalah selalu ingin menang, senang memanjakan Sehun, bagi nya keluarga nomor satu. Hobi nya adalah makan dan tidur. Saat ini Minho adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua The Choi's University jurusan Teknik Informatika. Pengidap _overprotective_ khusus untuk Sehun.

Choi (Kim) Joonmyeon : panggilannya Suho, alasannya ia adalah _guardian angel_ dari kedua adiknya. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Choi. Lahir di **Sidney, Australia** tanggal 22 Mei 1991. Fisik nya ga lebih tinggi dari kedua adik nya, bahkan Sehun yang perempuan saja hampir sepantaran dengannya. Tapi jangan salah lho. Suho itu tampan, mirip sama ayah nya. Kulitnya putih, hidung mancung dan paling gak nahan senyum menenangkan dari bibir nya. Keahliannya terletak pada bidang akademik. Sama seperti Minho dan Sehun, Suho juga penyumbang piagam dan piala yang memenuhi lemari di mansion Choi. Sifatnya penyabar, tenang dan ambisius, sama seperti kedua adik nya, keluarga adalah nomor satu. Hobi nya membelanjakan Sehun apa saja yang diinginkan si bungu-istilahnya boros-. Saat ini ia menjabat sebagai direktur _Hyundai department store_ yang merupakan bagian dari The Choi's Group. Sekaligus menjadi mahasiswa di The Choi's University melanjutkan Master study nya. Pengidap _overprotective_ tingkat _wahid_ khusus untuk Sehun.

Choi Siwon : Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Choi Siwon? Pasti pada tahu dong. Siwon itu kan actor tampan yang masih bersinar sampai sekarang. Walau semenjak berkeluarga ia memilih mengelola The Choi's Group warisan orangtua nya, tetapi sesekali Siwon akan tetap muncul di layar _televise_ sebagai guest star bersama keluarga tentu saja. Fisik? Jangan Tanya, Dunia pun tahu kalau Siwon sangat amat tampan, berbadan kekar, berotot dan perut nya juga punya kotak-kotak-_six pack_- yang dulu sering ia pamerkan. Sekarang gak lagi dong, badan _sexy_ milik Choi Siwon hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi nyonya Choi Kyuhyun. Siwon juga mengisi lemari penghargaan di mansion Choi lho dengan prestasi nya di bidang _acting_ saat muda dulu. Sifatnya murah hati, sangat _overprotective_ kepada istri dan anak-anak nya terlebih kepada sibungsu Sehun. Siwon itu sangat boros, suka membelanjakan uangnya, apa yang diminta istri dan anak-anak nya pasti akan langsung ia belikan dan ini menurun kepada Suho. Saat ini adalah pemilik dan CEO dari The Choi's group yang berpusat di Korea Selatan. Dulu ia dan istrinya harus berpindah-pindah mengembangkan cabang perusaahan milik Choi sebagai ujian kelayakan diri nya sebagai pewaris Choi. Itulah kenapa ketiga anak nya lahir di tiga tempat berbeda. Hobi nya adalah menggombali Choi Kyuhyun.

Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun: ia ini adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam memberikan Siwon tiga anak yang luar biasa mempesona di atas. Udah tahu dong fisik anak-anak nya kan? Jadi bisa bayangin dong fisik Kyuhyun selaku ibu mereka. Tinggi semampai untuk ukuran seorang wanita, mempunyai lekukan tubuh yang indah, badannya ideal dan sedikit berisi terkesan seksi, kulitnya putih pucat, mata nya bulat dengan pupil yang besar, hidung nya bangir, bibir nya plumy dan kenyal berwarna _cherry_, pipi nya _chubby_, wajahnya sangat manis dan paling ga tahan liat pipi nya merona ketika Siwon menggombalinya. Keahliannya adalah bernyanyi, suara nya indah lho. Para _fans_ nya menjuluki nya _angel voice_, begitu menenangkan dan menghanyutkan. Kyuhyun ini dulu nya penyanyi, sekarang juga ding. Sampai hari ini ia masih mengeluarkan _single_. Sifatnya rada galak, tetap ramah kok, murah senyum, dan tentu saja penyayang. Liat saja bagaimana setiap malam ia mendatangi kamar putra dan putri nya satu persatu memberikan kecupan selamat tidur dimasing-masing dahi anak-anak nya dan bonus mengusap kepala Sehun sampai tertidur dipahanya SETIAP MALAM. Hobi nya adalah bermain _game_ dan mengoleksi _Wine_.

Lu Han : teman kuliah dan satu klub nya sekaligus sahabatnya Minho. Ia sangat jago bermain bola. Bersama Minho, ia selalu berhasil membobol gawang lawannya. Tipikal _flower boy_, sangat marah jika dikatai cantik. Ia tidak terima karena ia merasa nya adalah sangat _manly_. Punya banyak _fans _di dalam dan luar kampus nya. Selain itu Luhan ini ketua BEM lho. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sehun, adik nya Minho ketika Luhan main ke _mansion_ Choi. Tentu saja sangat di tentang oleh Choi Minho. Bukan Luhan nama nya kalau menyerah. Sampai hari ini ia masih berusaha meluluhkan hati Minho agar mengizinkannya mengajak Sehun pergi jalan-jalan keluar.

Kris Jung(Wu) : Kris ini adalah anak rekan bisnis nya Choi Siwon yang bernama Jung Yunho. Sifatnya dingin seperti es, namun jika telah dekat dengannya pasti akan terkejut melihat sisi lain dari Kris. Tubuh nya tinggi menjulang seperti tiang, sama seperti hyung nya Changmin Jung. _Well_ keluarga Jung adalah keluarga berketurunan tubuh tinggi. Di usianya yang memasuki 24 tahun ini, ia memimpin cabang perusahaan Jung yang di Korea Selatan. Ia juga menjadi guru muda di the Choi's High School. Kris ini di jodohkan dengan Sehun oleh keluarganya. Namun siapa yang isi hati nya. Karena ia tidak menjawab apapun atas perjodohan ini.

Kim Jongin(Kai): Lelaki berkulit gelap ini adalah teman satu sekelas Sehun sekaligus rival nya Sehun. Sangat membenci segala hal yang ada dalam diri Sehun, terlebih pada kemampuan menari Sehun yang selalu membuat hati nya bergemuruh kencang. Dia ini berandalan sekolah, seorang _**kingka**_, tipikal _bad boy_ yang suka memainkan perasaan orang. Hobinya adalah mem _bully_ Sehun sampai menangis. Prioritas utama nya adalah membuat Sehun menderita. Sampai tidak sadar kalau yang ia lakukan itu akan membawa nya ke cerita lain. Mengingat perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis.

Do Kyungsoo : Tunangan nya Suho, sifatnya keibuan, sangat jago memasak dan ia adalah calon menantu idaman tuan dan nyonya Choi.

Zhang Yixing(Lay) : Sahabat nya Kris, selalu menjadi tempat Kris berkeluh kesah karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan pengertian. Ia adalah cinta pertama Kris.

Byun Baekhyun : sahabat nya Sehun, _eyeliner_ adalah ciri khas nya. Sangat manis dengan badan mungil nya. Selalu membela Sehun ketika Kai mem _bully_ Sehun. Jangan siapa-siapa ya, dia ini adalah kekasih nya Choi Minho lho dan orang yang dicintai oleh Kai.

.

.

.

Keluarga Choi baru saja mendarat di bandara **Incheon, Korea Selatan**. Setelah selama 14 tahun tinggal di **New York, USA.** Akhirnya Siwon membawa pulang keluarga ke kampung halaman mereka. Diawal pernikahan mereka tinggal di **Sidney** sampai Suho lahir lalu pindah ke **Rio de Jainero** hingga Minho lahir, kemudian pindah ke **Frankurt** dan lahirlah Sehun. Sembilan tahun lama nya mereka pindah-pindah Negara hingga mereka tinggal di **USA** selama 14 tahun. Ini lah saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun memperkenalkan kepada anak-anaknya tanah air mereka dan mengajari mereka hidup di Negara timur ini.

Suho langsung di tugaskan menjadi seorang direktur muda mengelola pusat perbelajaan **The Choi's Group**. Minho memilih bermain-main, lagian ia masih kuliah dan ia di masukkan ke **The Choi's University**, tentu saja itu milik keluarga nya. Dan si bungsu Sehun di masukkan ke **The Choi's High School. **

**The Choi's academy** adalah sebuah yayasan pendidikan milik **The Choi's group** yang saat ini di kelola oleh Choi Siwon. Yayasan ini didirikan sebagai dedikasi kepedulian keluarga Choi akan pendidikan untuk generasi muda penerus bangsa. Mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas The Choi's masuk dalam sekolah teratas di Korea Selatan. Untuk lokasi nya di pisah-pisah kecuali untuk SMA dan Universitas nya. CHS dan CU berada dalam satu wilayah yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pagar.

Disini lah semua nya berawal. Sehun yang jatuh cinta kepada Kris, Kai yang membenci Sehun, Luhan yang terpesona dengan Sehun. Keempatnya terlibat kisah cinta yang rumit. Siapa yang akan di pilih Sehun pada akhir nya?

TBC or END?

I'm back.

Kali ini dengan suguhan yang sedikit berbeda walau cerita nya yah pasaran. Bahasa yang akan di pake disini adalah bahasa non formal dan rada alay. Pengen beda aja, hehehe.

Maap ya disini gak ada KrisHo. Dari awal udah dibilang kan kalau gue bukan shipper dari pair apapun yang gue tulis disini.

Untuk chapter selanjut nya mau ditempatin di Rate T atau Rate M atau di blog pribadi gue?

Untuk pair akhir nya mau pilih yang mana?

1. KrisHun

2. HanHun

3. KaiHun

Silahkan vote.

Harapannya sih review nya sampai 20 bahkan lebih biar ada lanjutannya. Pengen liat ada yang excited atau ga sama cerita ini.

Makasih lho buat atas review nya.


	2. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pagi ini _The Choi's academy_ sedang gempar. Oke, hanya CU dan CHS nya saja. Hari ini tepat hari Senin tanggal 21 April 2014, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan ini kedatangan murid baru. Dua orang mahasiswa dan seorang siswi. Lihat lah bagaimana ketiga orang ini membuat heboh di yayasan milik keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya mereka ini tidak berniat untuk mengempar sekolah ini, hanya saja mereka terlalu bersinar. Selain sebagai murid baru di yayasan ini, posisi mereka sebagai anak pemilik sekolah membuat siapa aja penasaran ingin melihat langsung ketiga anak Choi yang disebut-sebut sangat mempesona. Selama ini ketiga nya hanya terlihat di televise saat ikut orangtua mereka dalam sebuah acara atau pesta.

Seorang gadis manis nan imut jalan dikoridor sekolah baru nya. Terlihat sedikit risih saat diperhatikan banyak orang di sepanjang koridor. Belum lagi kedua kakak nya yang bak pelangko menempel disamping kiri kanannya. Senyum menawan yang di lempar kedua kakak kepada para siswi dan yah bisa ditebak kan kalau bagaimana reaksi siswo-siswi disini? Lalu tatapan tajam seperti_-apa lo liat-liat adek gue-_ yang ikut mereka lempar ke siswa yang terpana melihat dirinya oke DIRINYA.-capslock jebol-

"udah kak, jangan dekat-dekat amat kenapa?" Sehun-Choi Sehun-memasang tampang _BT_ nya.

"ayolah _princess_ku, gue cuma mau ngantar adek tersayang gue sampai ke kelas nya." Bela Suho mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sehun yang langsung di tepis si empu nya.

"rambut gue berantakan gara-gara lu." Omel Sehun.

"_sorry princess_." Suho memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ralat _hyung_, bukan sampai kekelas nya adek, tapi sampai tempat duduk nya. Gue harus tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangku adek dan apa lulus uji kelayakan dari gue." Ralat Minho yang membuat Sehun makin cemberut.

"Lebay amat lu berdua. Udah sana, gue mau jalan sendiri aja." Sehun mendorong-dorong Minho dan Suho agar _enyah_ dari sekeliling nya.

"lu bener Min, ayo _princess_ jangan cemberut. Nanti gue beliin lu _rillakkuma_ yang baru biar _pinkupinku_ punya temen." Suho membujuk Sehun dengan cara seperti biasa.

"tapi gue mau yang gede ya kak. Kalau bisa segede badan gue." Pinta Sehun.

"iye, apa yang gak buat lu." Jawab Suho.

"udah ah hyung, lu ama aja sama Ayah. Boros tingkat tinggi." Cibir Minho padahal diri nya sendiri nya juga boros _gak_ jauh beda.

"_come on princess_." Suho menarik lengan Sehun yang kiri.

"kak, biar gue sendiri aja ya ke kelas. Lagian lu berdua kagak takut telat ngampus ama ke kantor?" Sehun memelas. Sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang. Ini hari pertama nya disekolah dan langsung membuat heboh.

"_no no no_ gak boleh. Mata kuliah pertama gue jam 9 kelees." Minho sekarang gantian yang menarik Sehun.

"jangan tarik-tarik gue dong. gue aduin Bunda nih." Sehun mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya berniat menghubungi ibu nya.

"anak mami banget sih lu. Udah ikut aja. Bunda juga pasti belain gue." Minho merebut _smartphone_ Sehun dan memasukkan kedalam saku celana nya.

"yah kak hape gue."

"ntar gue balikin." Ujar Minho cuek.

"ish."

Suho hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Akhirnya Sehun tetap mengikuti kedua kakak bawelnya ini. Ketiga berjalan menuju menuju lantai dua dimana kelas Sehun berada, kelas 2-B. Begitu masuk kedalam kelas. Semua penghuni kelas langsung melongo. Aduh anak Choi kenapa sih terlalu bersinar. Jadi bikin oranglain susah kan menolak pesona kalian.

"permisi, ketua kelas nya siapa ya?" Tanya Minho dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ nya.

Seorang siswa menunjuk tangannya dan berjalan menuju Minho dengan langkah tegap. Bagaimana pun ia tetap harus menjaga wibawa nya sekalipun kalah jauh dari ketiga keturunan Choi di hadapannya ini.

Minho melihat _name tag_ yang terpasang di blazer si ketua kelas "hum Minhyuk_-ssi_ ini surat kepindahan Choi Sehun dari kepala sekolah. Bisa tunjukkan dimana tempat duduk nya Sehun?" Minho menyerahkan surat dari kepala sekolah yang tadi tersimpan rapi di dalam jas nya Suho kepada Minhyuk.

Minhyuk selaku ketua kelas membaca surat nya dan kemudian menunjuk sebuah bangku di tengah-tengah kelas.

Sehun membelalakan mata nya dan menarik lengan Suho memasang tampang merengek nya.

"kak _please_, gue gak mau duduk di tengah itu, gue pindah duduk ya." Sehun tidak suka duduk disana. Ia tahu, nanti ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan Sehun sangat benci itu.

Minho yang sudah duluan menuju bangku Sehun memeriksa segala hal nya, apa ada yang akan membahayakan adek nya nanti atau tidak menoleh melihat Sehun yang terlihat merengek ke Suho.

"kenapa?" Tanya Minho begitu sampai di hadapan kedua saudara nya.

Sehun beralih merengek ke Minho.

"kak gue duduk nya di tepi aja ya. Jangan di tengah."

"kan bagus lu duduk di tengah."

"gak mau."

"kenapa Sehun?"Tanya Suho.

"gak mau pokok nya. Gue mau duduk di pojok aja."

"ah lu, orang pada pengen di tengah, ini malah di pojok."

"suka-suka gue." Sungut Sehun.

Suho menoleh kepada Minhyuk si ketua kelas.

"bisakah tempat duduk nya di atur ulang supaya Sehun bisa duduk di pojok nomor dua dari depan?" Tanya Suho.

"tentu bisa." Jawab Minhyuk, tidak mungkin menolak permintaan anak Choi.

"Krystal_-ssi_ bisakah tukar tempat dengan Sehun_-ssi_?" Tanya Minhyuk kepada seorang siswi yang duduk di bangku yang diminta Suho.

"tentu sayang." Jawab Krystal ceria, pacar centil nya si ketua kelas Kang Minhyuk.

"udah kan? Sekarang lu duduk tenang. Jam tiga gue jemput lagi kesini." Minho menyerahkan tas Sehun yang sedari disandang nya.

"iye, hape gue mana?" Sehun menengadahkan tangannya.

"gue simpen, ntar gue balikin." Tolak Minho.

"kalau ayah atau bunda nelpon gimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"gampang mah."

"_princess_, gue ke kantor dulu ye. Lu nyampe rumah nanti, _rillakkuma_ nya udah ada di kamar lu. Kalau ada apa-apa lu hubungin gue aja." Pesan Suho.

"kan hape gue di tahan kak Minho." Jawab Sehun.

"kembaliin hape nya adek." Suho menyuruh Minho mengembalikan hape nya Sehun.

"ini?" Minho menggoyang-goyangkan _smartphone_ putih milik Sehun." Ntaran aja. _Byebye_ adek." Minho langsung _ngacir_ keluar kelas.

"udah nanti lu pake telpon kepala sekolah aja kalau mau nelpon kita. Gue jalan dulu ye. Lu baik-baik disini." Suho pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun duduk sendiri dengan pandangan mata masih mengarah kepada nya.

"apa salah gue punya dua kakak begini amat?"

.

.

.

Minho dengan semangat berlari keluar kelas Sehun, hari ini ia berhasil lagi membuat Sehun cemberut. Wajahnya semakin imut dan ia sangat suka. Tangannya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ Sehun yang berhasil ia tahan. Lihatlah _wallpaper_ nya saja wajah mereka bertiga. Minho dan Suho yang mencium pipi Sehun kiri kanan yang menggembung tanda sedang ngambek.

"punya adek kayak lu itu harapan gue. Gue jadi punya orang yang bakal gue lindungi." Minho berbicara sendiri sambil melihat _wallpaper smartphone_ Sehun. Diri nya tetap berjalan menuju kampus yang terletak disebelah SMA ini. jalan terus jalan terus hingga tidak sadar dengan yang dihadapannya.

"heh awas, hei." Seseorang berteriak-teriak dari arah depan.

Minho masih _gak_ sadar, ia masih asik mengutak atik hape Sehun.

"woi , yang pake varsity merah, awas." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan semakin dekat.

Minho menatap kedepan.

"hah apa?" Tanya nya gak sadar dan

BUKK

Minho _terjungkal_ kebelakang dengan seseorang yang menimpa badannya.

_Ok_, seperti nya Minho dan orang yang meneriaki nya barusan bertabrakan. Minho refleks memeluk si penabrak nya. Mata kedua nya terpejam, deru nafas nya mereka saling memburu. Minho membuka mata terlebih dahulu memandang pelaku atas kejadian ini.

**Deg**

Matanya yang terpejam dengan segaris _eyeliner_ tipis yang menghiasi nya. Rambut kecoklatan yang terpasang _helm_ sepeda. Hidung mungil dengan bibir _plumy_ semakin menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

"indah." Gumam Minho yang membuat si empu nya wajah membuka mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan iris kecoklatan milik Minho.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Entah jantung siapa yang saat ini berdetak kencang di antara nya. Minho refleks memajukan wajah nya dan tentu saja sigadis refleks memundurkan wajah nya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh namja dibawahnya ini. namun sayang sepasang lengan menahannya.

"bisa tolong di lepas pelukannya?" Tanya sigadis lembut.

"heh? Apa?" Tanya Minho bingung.

"tolong lepas lengannya." Ujar sigadis kembali.

Minho sadar kalau sekarang ia tengah memeluk seorang gadis. Dengan perlahan ia melepas ia melepas nya walau sedikit tidak rela.

"maaf aku menabrak mu." Sigadis meminta maaf sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"ah iya, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati." Jawab Minho menggaruk belakang kepala nya pelan tanda gugup.

"sekali maaf. Kalau begitu permisi. Sudah terlambat." Si gadis kembali membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Minho dengan melajukan kembali sepatu roda nya. Rupa nya tadi sigadis sedang melajukan sepatu roda nya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan Minho yang asyik dengan _smartphone_ Sehun tidak sadar kalau didepannya ada 'bahaya' seperti barusan.

"hei." Minho memanggil gadis yang telah menjauh namun tetap berhenti kemudian menghadap Minho.

"apa?" teriak nya.

"boleh tahu nama mu?" teriak Minho.

Si gadis tersenyum jahil kemudian berteriak lagi "di pertemuan selanjutnya. _Bye_." Si gadis kembali melanjukan sepatu roda nya menuju loker siswa.

"akan ku tagih." Balas Minho.

"gadis yang manis." Gumam Minho pada diri nya sendiri. Seperti nya Minho terpesona dengan gadis ber _eyeliner_ penabrak nya barusan.

Minho kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampus sambil bersiul.

"pagi yang indah."

.

.

.

Suho berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah dimana tadi ia meninggalkan mobil nya saat mengantar Sehun. Begitu sampai Suho langsung masuk dan menyalakan mesin nya. Suho melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya. Masih pukul 07.10. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya, menempelkan ke telinga, sepertinya menghubungi seseorang.

"…"

"_yeoboseo chagia_. Apa sudah siap?" Tanya Suho pada seseorang di _line_ telepon.

"…"

"Limabelas menit lagi aku sampai diapartemenmu." Ujar Suho kemudian mematikan _line_ telepon. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah apartemen dimana tunangannya tinggal.

Suho telah memilki tunangan, lebih muda dua tahun dari nya. Seorang wanita cantik yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sekretaris nya. Ia sendiri yang meminta kepada Siwon-ayahnya- agar Kyungsoo saja mengisi posisi tersebut. Ayah nya mau berkata apalagi kalau anak sudah meminta. Lagipula mereka juga sudah mengantongi restu dari kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan pernah berkata kalau Kyungsoo adalah menantu idamannya saat pertama Suho memperkenalkannya dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih tinggal di _US_.

Setiap pagi Suho akan pergi menjemput Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, lalu mereka akan singgah disebuah **_café_** dan sarapan bersama. Walau Suho telah sarapan bersama keluarganya dirumah. Tapi ia tetap menemani kekasihnya ini sarapan sementara ia hanya meminum _coffee_ nya. Ini telah menjadi kebiasaan dari zaman mereka kuliah di _US_ dulu.

Akhirnya Suho sampai didepan sebuah gedung berlantai 20 dimana apartemen kekasihnya berada. Di depan _lobby_ sana ia melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam bermata bulat tengah melambai kepadanya yang masih berada didalam mobil. Suho cepat-cepat keluar mobil dan berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

"jalan sekarang?" Tanya Suho memberikan lengannya untuk digandeng Kyungsoo.

"ayo." Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke lengan Suho dan mereka pun berjalan kerarah mobil Suho. Suho melajukan mobil nya menuju kantornya yang merupakan sebuah _department store_. Letak ruangannnya ada dilantai teratas. Jadi mereka akan sarapan di lantai bawah saja dimana terdapat banyak **_café_** yang menyediakan menu sarapan.

"bagaimana dengan hari pertama Sehunnie disekolah pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan saat mereka menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Sehun 'sedikit' merengek tadi. sepertinya ia belum terbiasa. Kamu kan tahu sekolah di _US_ dan di _Korea_ berbeda." Jawab Suho santai.

"sepertinya bukan itu alasannya merengek. Pasti kalian mengantarnya sampai ke kelas ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang terlampau _overprotective_ kepada Sehun.

"hehehe ya begitulah." Suho hanya menyengir kepada Kyungsoo sebagai balasannya.

"sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"_I don't know baby. You know the reason why_." Jawab Suho sedikit mengubah wajah menjadi serius.

"yeah." Kyungsoo tahu alasannya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ini.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil sarapan. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia.

.

.

.

Bel pertama pagi telah berbunyi. Semua murid telah duduk rapi didalam kelas menantikan guru yang akan mengajar pagi ini.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria muda membawa beberapa buku dan beberapa spidol dalam genggamannya. Ia sangat tampan dan mempesona dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia sisir rapi kebelakang. Kemeja putih dan dasi merah maroon menjadi pilihanya untuk membalut tubuh bagian atas diri nya dan celana bahan berwarna hitam senada dengan warna dasi nya yang membaluti tungkai panjang tersebut.

"_Good morning class._" Sapa nya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia adalah guru bahasa Inggris disekolah ini.

"_Good morning._" Balas murid nya serempak dan Kang Minhyuk-selaku ketua kelas-berdiri dan memberikan sebuah amplop kepada si guru.

"_This letter from the headmaster, Mr. Kris._" Ujar Minhyuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Peraturan dikelas Kris adalah selama proses belajar mengajar berlangsung diharuskan menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar murid-muridnya terbiasa.

Kris menerima surat tersebut kemudian membuka, membaca dengan teliti isi surat nya.

"_New student in the middle of semester?_" Kris bergumam sendiri dengan alis bertaut. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas.

"_So, who is the new student here?_" Tanya Kris kepada kelas siswa-siswa nya.

Kris kembali melirik kertas ditangannya. "Choi Sehun." Panggil nya.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"_come here and introduce your self._" Perintah Kris.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia berjalan kedepan kelas. Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"_Hello everyone. My name is Choi Sehun and you can call me Sehun. I'm 17 years old."_ Ujar Sehun memperkenalkan diri nya.

"_any question for Sehun?_" Tanya Kris kepada kelasnya.

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"_yes Mr. Kim?"_ Kris menunjuk siswa yang mengangkat tangannya tadi.

"_do you have a boyfriend?_" Tanya Kim So Hun yang mendapat sorakan gratis dari teman sekelasnya.

"_oke, oke be quiet class._" Kris mendiamkan kelasnya.

"_wanna answer that question?_" Tanya Kris menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah guru nya itu. Guru nya ini terkesan dingin, tapi entah kenapa saat menatap mata nya, ada sebuah kehangatan disana. Sehun suka akan hal ini. hati nya langsung bergemuruh kencang.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup berdekatan dengan guru yang baru ia temui ini.

Disaat itu pula, pintu kelas kembali terbuka, muncul lah seorang siswa, bisa dilihat dari seragamnya walau terpasang berantakan. Dasi yang tidak dipasangkan, kancing kemeja teratas terbuka dan blazer yang tidak dipasang.

"_Sorry, I'm late Mr. Kris._" Ujar nya santai dan berjalan menuju kursi nya di pojok belakang. Mata nya menatap seorang asing yang berdiri disebelah Kris.

"_take back your seat ._" Kris kembali menyuruh Sehun duduk dibangku.

"_open your book pade 156._" Perintah Kris dan memulai pelajaran dipagi ini.

Sehun dengan senang hati menerima semua pelajaran Kris pagi ini. mata nya tidak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik Kris di depan kelas tanpa sadar kalau ia saat ini diperhatikan dari bangku belakang pojok disana oleh sepasang mata.

Mata tersebut menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kim Jongin siberandalan sekolah kepada Choi Sehun. Biarkan saja selama tidak mengganggu Sehun.

Setelah dua jam lama nya, kelas Kris akhirnya selesai.

"_that's all for today, don't forget your homework, see you next week class._" Ujar Kris mengakhiri kelas nya dan keluar kelas.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Kris sampai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"hei." Seseorang memaggilnya.

Sehun menoleh kesamping kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata seorang gadis manis ber _eyeliner_ memangilnya. Yah itu lah kesan pertama Sehun ketika menatap gadis yang duduk disebelah nya ini.

"kamu yang bernama Sehun ya? Yang kata nya anak pemilik sekolah?" Tanya si gadis membuat Sehun mengangguk malu-malu. 'gue benci dengan pertanyaan ini.' ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Kenalkan namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Si gadis ber _eyeliner_ memperkenalkan diri nya dengan nada ceria.

"salam kenal Baekhyun-_ssi._" Balas Sehun tersenyum menampilkan _eyes smile_ nya.

"_OMO_ imutnya." Komentar Baekhyun. "dan jangan panggil dengan _suffix '-ssi'_. Kita ini teman." Sambung Baekhyun.

"heh?" Sehun bingung sendiri.

"jangan begitu, kita ini akan menjadi teman yang hebat." Ujar Baekhyun makin semangat.

"_ne_." jawab Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian obrolan mereka terhenti karena guru mata pelajaran lainnya masuk dan memulai kelasnya. Saat jam istirahat Baekhyun dengan senang membawa Sehun pergi kekantin sekolah dan mengajak nya makan bersama. Mereka menjadi cepat akab, kepribadian Baekhyun yang ceria membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Jadi yang telat tadi itu nama nya Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun setelah cerita panjang lebar.

"_ne_, dia itu berandalan sekolah, _playboy_. Lihat saja bagaimana tingkahnya yang seenaknya itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah kanan kantin dimana Kim Jongin sedang duduk.

"hum." Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"kamu jangan sampai bermasalah dengannya ya Sehunnie." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa?"

"orangnya berbahaya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_ok._"

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu sebanyak tiga kali menandakan jam pulang sekolah. Disekolah ini jika bel berbunyi satu kali itu tanda nya pergantian jam pelajaran, jika berbunyi dua kali, itu artinya jam istirahat, dan jika berbunyi tiga kali berarti jam masuk dan pulang sekolah.

"Sehunnie, kamu pulang sama siapa? _Bareng yuk_." Ajak Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang masih membereskan buku-buku nya di loker nya.

"maaf baekkie, udah di jemput _oppa_." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"yah sayang sekali, kalau begitu lain kali saja. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain sepatu roda." Ujar Baekhyun.

"yah pasti."

" aku duluan ya, _pai pai_ Sehunnie." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun, dan mata nya menangkap Kim Jongin yang Baekhyun sebut berandalan sekolah itu mengikuti Baekhyun. Sehun mengendikan bahu nya. Bukan urusan dia.

"_princess._" Sehun menoleh kepada si pemilik suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi yang suka memanggil diri nya _'princess'_ kalau bukan kakak tertua nya-Suho-.

"kak Minho mana?" Tanya Sehun membiarkan Suho menyandang tasnya.

"masih ada kelas." Jawab Suho.

"yah hape gue gimana kak?" Sehun kembali cemberut, hidup tanpa _gadget_ yang bernama _Handphone_ itu membuat hidup Sehun merasa kurang.

"nanti dirumah dikembalikan Minho kok. Ayo kita pulang." Suho menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju parkiran, mengantarkan Sehun pulang langsung kerumah tanpa singgah terlebih dahulu.

"_rillakkuma_ gue mana kak?" Tanya Sehun didalam mobil, menagih janji Suho tadi pagi.

"sudah di urus Kyungsoo, pasti sekarang sudah ada dikamar lu." Jawab Suho.

"ok. Ah gue jadi kangen kak Kyungsoo." Ujar Sehun.

"nanti malam gue ajak kerumah biar _dinner_ bareng." Kata Suho dengan mudah.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti. Suho fokus menyetir. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di _mansion_ Choi. Ga usah di jelasin lagi ya gimana bentuk _mansion_ Choi. Udah pasti mewah dan bernilai estetika yang tinggi.

Begitu keluar mobil Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan memanggil ibu nya.

"Bunda." Panggil Sehun sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"disini sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun-bunda nya Sehun-dari arah ruang makan. Tuh kan tepat dugaannya. Sehun berjalan ke ruang makan dan langsung mengecup singkat pipi Ayah dan Bunda nya-ritual wajib- kemudian duduk di kursi nya. Tidak lama kemudian Suho juga ikut bergabung, hanya saja pipi Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran Suho dan duduk di kursinya sendiri. Hari ini mereka makan siang bersama, walau sudah sangat telat mengingat ini sudah jam tiga, yang penting kebersamaannya.

"mana Minho?" Tanya Siwon ketika putra kedua nya itu masih belum muncul.

"masih ada jam Yah." Jawab Suho.

"ya sudah kita makan saja dulu." Kyuhyun mengisi piring Siwon dengan hidangan makan siang mereka kali ini.

Sambil makan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sekolah baru Sehun.

"jadi bagaimana dengan hari pertama 'bayi' manis Ayah di sekolah?" Tanya Siwon kepada Sehun.

"ish Ayah, Hunnie kan udah gede." Sehun langsung cemberut ketika Ayah nya ini masih saja tidak mengubah panggilannya sedari dulu.

"Hunnie akan tetap jadi 'bayi' Ayah sampai kapanpun." Balas Siwon sambil tertawa dan arti nya Ayah nya akan tetap bersikap _overprotective_ kepada nya.

"sudah sayang, jawab dulu pertanyaan Ayah." Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala Sehun.

"iya Bunda." "Lumayan Yah." Jawab Sehun atas pertanyaan Ayah nya.

"sudah punya teman baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja Bunda, nama nya Baekhyun, anak nya manis dan sangat ceria. Sehun suka berada didekatnya." Sehun dengan semangat menceritakan tentang Baekhyun kepada kepada Kyuhyun.

"syukurlah, jadi kekhawatiran Bunda jadi berkurang." Kyuhyun terlihat senang, setidak nya Sehun akan terlihat betah dan menikmati masa SMA nya disini. Karena diawal kepindahan mereka, Sehun terlihat tidak suka dan merengek biar tetap di US saja.

Setelah makan Siwon dan Suho harus kembali ke kantor. Masih ada beberapa _meeting_ yang harus mereka hadiri. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Sehun dirumah.

"Bunda, kapan Hunnie boleh punya pacar?" Sehun bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang mengusap kepala nya dengan sayang. Saat ini Sehun sedang tiduran dipaha Kyuhyun di ruang tengah keluarga Choi.

"memangnya kenapa hum?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hunnie kan juga pengen kayak temen yang lain. Di US sana teman-teman Hunnie sudah punya pacar bahkan mereka udah saling 'berbagi kehangatan'. Sedangkan Hunnie jangankan ciuman, pacar aja tidak punya." Jelas Sehun.

"jadi Hunnie mau punya pacar biar bisa ciuman dan 'berbagi kehangatan' maksud nya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memojokkan putri kecil nya ini.

"bukan begitu bunda, Hunnie cuma pengen ngerasain pacaran." Sehun mem'pout'kan bibir nya.

"dan Hunnie tahu pasti jawabannya kan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bunda boleh ya." Sehun mengangkat kepala nya dari paha Kyuhyun, menatap Bunda nya dengan pandangan memohon dengan mengeluarkan sedikit _aegyo_ nya biar sang Bunda luluh.

"Selamat sore Bunda. Selamat sore adek jelek." Minho tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun dan Sehun.

"Selamat sore Minho. Udah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"udah Bunda. Oh ya tadi Minho denger adek bilang 'Boleh ya Bunda'. Adek lagi minta apa Bunda?" tanya Minho ingin tahu.

"mau tau aja lu urusan orang." Cibir Sehun.

"Adek pengen punya pacar." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa bersalah kepada Sehun.

"gak boleh." Jawaban mutlak keluar dari mulut Minho dan sukses bikin Sehun semakin cemberut. Selalu saja begini, saat membahas pacar untuk Sehun. Pasti tidak akan di izinkan.

"jangan cemberut dong Hunnie. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita ke salon lalu lanjut belanja." Kyuhyun membujuk Sehun biar tidak menangis dan lupa dengan keinginannya yang pengen punya pacar.

"beneran Bunda? Hunnie pengen mewarnai rambut Hunnie ya?" pinta Sehun.

"boleh tapi jangan yang ekstrim ya?"

"gak kok Bunda, Cuma warna _pink_ ." ujar Sehun yang dibalas pelototan Kyuhyun.

"bercanda kok Bunda, Hunnie pengen warnai coklat aja. Gak enak kesekolah dengan rambut _blonde_ ini."

"ya sudah ayo cepat siap-siap." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"yah Bunda sama Adek pergi ninggalin Minho sendiri." Komentar Minho.

"Minho mau ikut?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"gak Boleh." Ujar Sehun lantang.

"Adek jahat." Minho pura-pura cemberut. " Gak ah Bunda, Minho mau di rumah aja, mau main _PES(Pro Evolution Soccer)_ sama teman Minho." Kata Minho.

"mana temannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tuh." Minho menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri _tak_ jauh dibelakangnya. Pandangan mata nya tidak lepas dari objek yang sedari tadi ekspresi nya berubah-ubah.

"Luhan. Luhan." Minho memanggil Luhan.

"ah ini anak kenapa lagi?" Minho menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"au, kasar amat sih." bentak Luhan-nama teman Minho-.

"sini gue kenalin sama Bunda dan adek gue." Minho menyeret Luhan kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang tante. Luhan _imnida_." Luhan membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sore kelees." Cibir Minho yang di ikuti suara cekikikan Sehun.

"wah Selamat sore nak Luhan." Balas Kyuhyun juga sedikit tertawa.

Luhan merasa malu dan merutuki diri nya sendiri.

"ini adek gue, nama nya Sehun." Minho merangkul pundak Sehun rada posesif.

"salam kenal kak Luhan." Sapa Sehun dengan masih cekikikannya yang membuat Luhan 'merona' sendiri.

"kata nya mau pergi, sana dek siap-siap." Minho mendorong badan Sehun sampai masuk ke kamar nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah masuk kekamar nya.

"itu adek lu?" tanya Luhan.

"iye kenape?" jawab Minho ketus.

"manis."

"udah tau."

"adek lu udah punya orang belum?"

"udah."

"siapa?"

"punya gue, punya Suho, punya Ayah dan punya Bunda."

"ya elah maksud gue pacar oon."

"belum."

"bisa dong gue jadi pacar nya."

"enak aja. Ga boleh."

"ck, kenapa?"

"bukan nya ga boleh atau lu mau di sabet samurai Ayah."

"gue ga akan nyerah."

"gak akan gue biarin."

Begitulah perdebatan sengit antara Luhan dan Minho. Sepertinya Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sehun.

"Adek pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti kak Luhan." Sehun berseru keras sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"eh dek, harus nya lu pamitan sama gue." Protes Minho tidak terima.

.

.

.

END Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Oke ini chapter pertama nya. Disini masih pertemuan awal, konflik nya juga belum terlihat sama sekali. Cuma keempat nya udah bertemu kan?

Judul sebenarnya ini "The Beautiful Place Ever". Kenapa judul nya itu? Nanti bakal ketemu sendiri jawabanya di sepanjang ff ini. map banget, semalam udah ngantuk berat jadi antara sadar dan gak sadar nulis judul nya.

Bahasa nya disini campur aduk. Jadi gini, kalau pakai bahasa non formal anggap aja mereka lagi bicara pake bahasa lain selain Bahasa Korea dan Bahasa Inggris. Yang menggunakan Bahasa ini Cuma sesama keluarga Choi. Sedangkan dengan yang lain menggunakan bahasa formal. Khusus Minho dan Luhan, mereka berdua ini anggap aja makai bahasa korea banmal. Oke? Sip kan? Atau diganti formal aja semua? Kalau menurut gue sih, ntar jadi nya rada kaku. Apalagi mereka keluarga chaebol, ya pasti harus sangat formal bahasa nya.

Untuk panggilan gue pake Ayah, Bunda, kakak sama adek. Biar ga mainstream dan feel nya jadi dapat. Kalau pakai Daddy, Mommy, oppa kan udah banyak, jadi gak keren lagi kan ya? Gapapakan?

Trus buat yang mau nya ini BoysLove karna susah bayangin Sehun jadi cewek. Gimana ya? Disini gue ga terlalu mengekspos gender mereka ya. Cara mereka berpakaian, gadget, mobil bahkan rumah nya sengaja gak gue deskripsikan secara detail. Gue pengen untuk yang ini readers memainkan imajinasi nya sendiri. Paling ada kata gadis yang gue selipin menandakan ini ff GS. Ini awal nya gue bikin BoysLove, setelah gue pikir ulang, rasa nya jadi aneh. Masa ada cowok yang manja ampun-ampunan kayak gue mendeskripsikan karkater Sehun di ff ini. Ga realitas aja rasa nya sekalipun ini gue bongkar ulang ini ff.

Lalu ada minta ini HunHan aja. Sorry dear ga bisa ya. Disini ada nya HanHun. Gue lebih suka Sehun yang jadi uke nya. I'm sorry to say this one.

Maap ya gue banyak tanya dan rada bawel disini. Gue mau mastiin mau readers gue apa, selama bisa dan sesuai dengan plot yang udah gue susun pasti bakal gue turutin mau readers. Biar nanti nya sama-sama enak. Gue enak nulis nya, readers pun enak baca nya.

Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas dan masih menimbulkan pertanyaan, silahkan tanya aja. Bakal gue jawab disini secara terang-terangan. Selagi bisa gue jawab.

Vote buat pair akhir nya masih di buka lho tapi tetap keputusan akhirnya di tangan gue selaku penulis nya.

Jadi gimana masih tetap akan di lanjutkan ff ini atau tidak?

Kalau masih pengen lanjut, chapter dua nya akan di publish minggu depan. Kalau dayli day gue sibuk kuliah, ga bakal kesentuh ini ff. gue Cuma punya waktu weekend buat nulis ff itupun kalau ga ada acara mendadak dan lain sebagainya.

Makasih lho, banyak yang respon. Jadi semangat nulis nya.

Maap ya ga bisa sebut nama satu-satu. Gue akan ingat siapa aja readers gue kok. Thankyou so much guys. #lempar kertas bekas bibir Sehun ke readers.

Note : gue gak ngasih izin copas dalam bentuk apapun tanpa izin gue. Ok?

Sampai Jumpa di chapter2: The beginning.

Sorry for the typo(es)


End file.
